Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for deploying and implementing centralized trading and tracking computing platforms to support tri-party trading.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions and other large enterprise organizations, may provide many different products and/or services. To support these complex and large-scale operations, a large organization may own, operate, and/or maintain many different computer systems that service different internal users and/or external users in connection with different products and services. In addition, some computer systems internal to the organization may be configured to exchange information with computer systems external to the organization so as to provide and/or support different products and services offered by the organization.
As a result of the complexity associated with the operations of a large organization and its computer systems, it may be difficult for such an organization, such as a financial institution, to efficiently, effectively, securely, and uniformly manage its computer systems, and particularly manage how internal computer systems exchange information with external computer systems in providing and/or supporting different products and services offered by the organization.